<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daisy, Daniel and L.O.L.A. by javajunkie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878628">Daisy, Daniel and L.O.L.A.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajunkie/pseuds/javajunkie'>javajunkie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Agents of SHIELD - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, F/M, Roadtrip, Romance, Romantic Comedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/javajunkie/pseuds/javajunkie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AOS FINALE SPOILERS</p><p>Daisy and Daniel take Lola for a well-deserved vacation.  </p><p>(Maybe multi-chapter? We'll see...)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phil Coulson &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson &amp; Daniel Sousa, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some post-finale fluff!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy had encountered an unusually large number of high stake situations in her time.  The Hydra takeover of SHIELD.  Becoming an Inhuman.  The Framework. Not to mention the Chronicoms, who she defeated by literally dying and the slim hope that her estranged sister would be able to bring her back.  With all that said, the stakes had <em>never </em>been higher.</p><p>“Don’t go too hard on the gas pedal,” Coulson said, fingers still wrapped tightly around the keys.  </p><p>Coulson had offered Lola to Daisy and Daniel for a short vacation, and based on his repeated instructions on how to use the car, Daisy had a feeling he was regretting that offer.</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“And, remember to keep her grounded.”</p><p>“You know, I have flown a spaceship now,” Daisy said lightly.  “Pretty sure I can handle a flying car.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, what?”  Daniel interjected.  “The car flies?”</p><p>“And-”</p><p>“AC, come on,” Daisy said, holding out her hand.  “You’re the one who offered us Lola, remember?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m starting to regret that,” Coulson said.  </p><p>“It’s not like I haven’t driven the car before.”</p><p>“Yes, but I was with you.  It was very different.”</p><p>“We can just rent a car,” Daniel offered, going silent when he saw the death glare sent to him by Daisy.  “Or not.”</p><p>“No, Daisy’s right.  It was my idea.”  His eyes slid over to Daisy and he said, “And I know how much you want to drive Lola.”</p><p>“Yes, I really do.”</p><p>Coulson sighed and handed over the keys, smirking when Daisy pumped her fist triumphantly.  Daisy quickly set him with a serious look and said, “Don’t worry, I will be very careful.”</p><p>“Make sure she doesn’t speed,” Coulson told Daniel.</p><p>“Too much,” Daisy said under her breath.  When Daniel gave her a questioning look she shrugged and said, “What’s a road trip without some speeding?”</p><p>“A safe one?” Daniel proposed.</p><p>Daisy smiled slightly, and said, “You really are such a square.”</p><p>“I don’t think following the rules of the road makes me a square.”</p><p>Daisy snorted.  “Maybe not, but you saying ‘rules of the road’ <em>sure</em>does.”</p><p>“She has a point,” Coulson said, beginning to smile as he looked between them.  He had grown to think of Daisy as a daughter, and seeing the way she looked at Daniel Sousa, and him back at her, made Coulson immeasurably happy.  After a tumultuous few years, she had found her equal.  “You guys better get going.  Traffic will start picking up soon.”</p><p>“Who needs to worry about traffic when I can hover over it?” Daisy asked, smirking when she saw the look Coulson cast her, and said, “I’m just joking.  We’ll wait in traffic like everyone else.”</p><p>“Good.  You guys have a good time now.”</p><p>Daisy gave him a tight hug and said, “Thank you again.  For everything.”</p><p>She hurried off to put their bags into Lola’s trunk, Daniel calling after her that he would do it, and as Daniel went to follow, Coulson stopped him.  It was still a bit weird for Coulson to talk so familiarly with someone he had idolized most his life, but it didn’t stop him from saying, “I’ve known Daisy for a long time.  She’s like a daughter to me.”</p><p>Daniel took a sharp inhale, having a feeling where this was going.</p><p>“She’d be the first person to say she doesn’t need taking care of, but…look out for her?”</p><p>Daniel nodded resolutely.  “I will.”</p><p>“Good,” Coulson said, clapping him on the shoulder.  “Have a good trip.”</p><p>Daniel walked over to Daisy, who was hoisting a small bag into the trunk, and she asked, “What were you guys talking about over there?”</p><p>“Nothing much.”  She gave him a look and he laughed and said, “It really wasn’t much.  He just told me to look out for you.”</p><p>Daisy smiled slightly, glancing over Daniel’s shoulder at Coulson, who had already started walking away.  “Yeah, I bet he did.  Did he read you the riot act, too?”</p><p>Daniel laughed.  “No, he did not.  Although, I got a bit of that from Mack before.  He asked me what my intentions were.”</p><p>Daisy grinned wide.   “Wow.  That is <em>so </em>something Mack would say.”  She looked up at him and playfully added,  “But, since we’re on the topic, what <em>are</em> your intentions?”</p><p>Daniel braced his hands on her waist and said, “Only the best, I swear.”</p><p>Affectionately, Daisy said, “You’re such a dork.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy fell asleep somewhere between the “Welcome to Nevada” sign and the ramp onto I-515.  She awoke slowly, her eyesight bleary until after a few blinks, the desert coming into focus around her.  The sun was high in the sky and she could feel her hairline starting to burn. She looked over at Daniel, who looked remarkably content behind Lola’s wheel, and said, “Why are we in the middle of the desert?”</p><p>            “I thought we’d make a small pit-stop on our way to Las Vegas.”</p><p>            She nodded, glancing around at the desolate area, and said, “If this was all an elaborate plan to murder me and dump my body in the desert, I have to say, I’m impressed.”</p><p>            Daniel laughed.  “You’re the one who can turn <em>me </em>into dust, remember?”</p><p>            “Oh, yeah, I forgot about that,” Daisy said off-handedly, resting her forearm on the car door and stretching her hand out, feeling the wind dance between her fingers.  “So, where exactly are we going?”</p><p>            “Spring Valley.”</p><p>            “Okay, I’m all for spontaneity, but why Spring Valley?”</p><p>           “It’s where I’m from,” he returned simply.</p><p>            “Hold on, you’re from here?  Why did I think you were from New York?”</p><p>            “You’re honestly not the first person to think that. The guys at the SSR office always thought I was, too.  At a certain point, I just stopped correcting them.”</p><p>            “Daniel Sousa from Spring Valley, Nevada,” Daisy said. “It has a nice ring to it.  So, do you still have family here?  It might be weird for you to pop up.”</p><p>            Daniel grinned and shook his head.  “No, my family moved a few years after the war.”</p><p>            “So, you haven’t been back since then?”</p><p>            “No, actually, I haven’t been back since before the war.  My dad wasn’t too fond of the fact that his son was, to use his words, a cripple. So, I didn’t visit too often.”</p><p>            Daisy felt a flare of indignation and said, “That’s horrible.”  Daniel just shrugged, and she said, “No, seriously, Daniel.  That is such bullshit.  You were injured serving your country.”</p><p>            “It’s okay,” he said.  “We all have our disappointments in life, you know?  I guess my dad was just one of them.”</p><p>            Daisy knew what it was like to be disappointed in parents.  She had that her entire childhood, drifting from one foster family to another, always too much or not enough.  And then there were her actual parents.  She knew their faults were not entirely their own, but it still didn’t entirely remove the sting.</p><p>            They approached a small town, the sprawling desert developing into something more residential, and after a few turns, Daniel stopped the car in front of a house.  It was a smaller one-level home that could have benefited from a fresh paint job, but otherwise, looked nice.</p><p>            “Here we are,” Daniel said, gazing at the house. “Man, I kind of can’t believe I’m here.”</p><p>            “Does it look the same?” Daisy asked.</p><p>            He nodded.  “The landscaping is sort of different in the front, but, yeah, it pretty much looks exactly the same.”</p><p>            Daisy unbuckled her seat belt and said, “Why don’t we go take a closer look?”</p><p>            “What?  Daisy, we can’t just go walk around.  People live there.”</p><p>            “The house looks dark and I don’t see a garage <em>or</em>any cars,” Daisy said.  “We’re in the clear.”</p><p>            “No.”</p><p>            “Daniel, come on.”</p><p>            “Let me guess, it’s not a road trip if you don’t do a little breaking and entering?” he said drily.</p><p>            “We’re not breaking into anything.  There’s no fence.”</p><p>            “Okay, fine, then <em>trespassing</em>.   Either way, I don’t think so.”</p><p>            Despite Daniel’s overtures to the contrary, Daisy got out of the car and said, “Come on, Daniel, this is perfect timing.  We’ll be in and out.  Just a quick peek!”</p><p>            Daniel didn’t trust her not to bound off toward the house by herself, and so he turned off the ignition and grudgingly said, “Fine, but we need to actually make this quick.  I’d rather not get arrested.  I’m technically supposed to be dead, remember?”</p><p>            “Not according to your new Driver’s License.”</p><p>            “Will it actually work?”  Daniel asked skeptically.</p><p>            “I made it.  Of course, it will.”</p><p>             Just as they were about to head toward the house, a car pulled onto the street and stopped in front of the house.  A woman got out of the car and asked them, “Excuse me, can I help you?”</p><p>            “So much for no one being home,” Daniel said under his breath.</p><p>            “Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” Daisy said.  She walked toward the woman and asked, “Is this your house?”</p><p>            “Yes, it is.”</p><p>“This is going to sound really strange.  But, we were driving to Las Vegas, and my friend wanted to stop here to show me his childhood home.”</p><p>“This is your childhood home?”  the woman asked Daniel, eyeing him suspiciously.  “That’s impossible.  This house has been in my family for over 40 years.”</p><p>Thinking quickly, Daniel said, “What my girlfriend meant to say is that my family used to live here, not me.  It was around the war…” the woman looked at him blankly, and remembering that for other generations <em>the war</em>didn’t just refer to one, he added “-World War II.  Anyway, my grandpa always used to tell me about this pear tree out in the back.  He used to read under it during the summer.”</p><p>Something like recognition passed over the woman’s face, and she said, “There is a pear tree in the back.  My son reads under it all the time.”</p><p>Daniel grinned.  “Yeah, it gives you really nice shade.  Or, that’s what I’ve been told.”</p><p>“You just wanted to have a look around?”  the woman asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just outside.  We wouldn’t want to impose on you too much.”</p><p>She nodded.  “Okay then. Come on, I’ll take you to the backyard.”</p><p>Daisy and Daniel followed her to the backyard, and there it was, a beautiful pear tree with branches heavy with fruit.  The woman crossed her arms over her chest and said, “You wouldn’t expect something like this to survive in this heat, but there it is. I barely have to do anything with it.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Daniel said.</p><p>“Anyway, I’ll be inside if you guys need anything,” she said.</p><p>She unlocked the back door and went into the house, noticeably locking the door behind her.  Daisy glanced at the house and said, “She’s watching us from the kitchen window.”</p><p>“Well, we are strangers who showed up at her house.”</p><p>“Fair point,” Daisy said.  “So, this tree.  It seems weirdly important to you.”</p><p>Daniel nodded, his jaw tensing.  “I didn’t have the happiest childhood.  Probably not much of a surprise considering how it all turned out. Anyway, I spent a lot of time under that tree.  It was an escape from everything else happening.”</p><p>“Whatever happened to your mom?” Daisy asked, voice soft.</p><p>“She died before the war.”</p><p>“Any siblings?”</p><p>Daniel shook his head and Daisy gently teased, “Well, I’m living proof that can change.”</p><p>“That is very true.”</p><p>He was gazing up at the tree, lost in his thoughts, and Daisy took out her phone and snapped a quick picture of him.  He noticed what she was doing and said, “Really?”</p><p>“On a scale of 1 to 10, how surprised are you still that this can take pictures?”</p><p>“I’ve been to space now, Daisy.  My horizons have expanded.”</p><p>She grinned, linking her arm with his and resting her chin on his shoulder.  “So, how does it feel to be back?”</p><p>“Weird,” Daniel admitted.  “But good.  I wasn’t the happiest last time I was here.  It’s nice to see it from a different perspective now.”</p><p>The woman came out the back door and asked, “Would you like me to take a photo of you two?”</p><p>Daisy expected Daniel to say no, but instead he said, “That would be great.  Thank you.”</p><p>Daisy handed the woman her phone, and then she stood back by Daniel, fitting comfortably next to him as he slid his arm around her waist.  The woman snapped the photo and handed Daisy back her phone.</p><p>“Thank you,” Daniel said.  “For the photo and letting us back here.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she said.  “Now have a safe drive to Las Vegas.”</p><p>The subtext of that last part was clear, and the pair gave her a small wave and headed back to the car.  This time Daisy took the wheel, and as she turned onto a street she said, “So, did you know you called me your girlfriend back there?”</p><p>            Daniel looked somewhat stricken, and stammered, “Oh, well, I was just…”</p><p>            “No, don’t even try to take it back.  It’s out there now.”</p><p>            He smiled, looking over at her.  “I guess it is out there now.”</p><p>            “Girlfriend.  Wow.  I haven’t been called that for a while.” She reached over and took his hand. “I think I’m going to like it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you'd like to see more!!</p><p>Also - I know there is another road trip fic out there.  (I don't even know if this will be a road trip fic if I continue it...)  With all that said, I've only read one chapter of that story (it's good!) and in no way mean to copy it with this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>